


Evil Mirrored

by FairyNiamh



Series: Evil [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Coming Out, Community: trope_bingo, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: There is a surprise waiting at home and Stiles tries to get Derek out of the closet.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Evil [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695259
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fifteen





	Evil Mirrored

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bashfyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bashfyl/gifts).



> Bashfyl made a comment and this was born.

Stiles brought home an extremely grumpy Sir Wigglebutt and debated about nicknaming Sour Cat, but knew Derek would veto it. Still, his black and white ball of fur seemed more attached to his Papa these days.

He put the carrier down and opened the front, expecting a blurred rocket to dart out, instead his baby was at the back of the cage, ears pinned back and hissing.

"Hey, it's okay now. We're home. Mean doctor isn't here," he informed the kitten softly. 

He waited and nothing, but growls and hisses. Anxious to see if his baby had somehow been injured, Stiles unmatched the top and promptly screamed as something yet unseen jumped atop of his head.

The scream brought his lover running and Sir Wigglebutt in protect Daddy mode. "What's wrong? Why did you- ah, I see you have met Mr. FlufferNutter. Isn't he handsome? He has your eyes," he asked as he plucked the attacker off of his lover's head. 

"Whoop, hello Mr. FlufferNutter, how did you manage to fit into our merry little band of misfit toys? " Stiles asked as he scooped up a wary Sir Wigglebutt.

"Misfit toys? Have you been watching Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, again?" an exasperated werewolf pondered. 

"No, I only watch it during the Christmas season. Now, let me rephrase the question. Where did you find your kitten? Did you buy him?" he asked suspiciously.

Derek shook his head vigorously. He knew his lover's loathing of breeders. It wasn't pretty. "I went to Petco to get out little man a new collar and toys. Just before I went inside, I was jumped by this beautiful ball of purr and thought that Sir Wigglebutt could use a brother. I did ask if someone had lost a kitten before bringing him home."

"Okay, now take Mr. FlufferNutter to see Dr. Deaton. I cannot allow him to stay until he is given a clean bill of health. No offense, Little One, but I take kitty health very serious. Go see Dr. D and get his shots started and get back here so we can welcome him and you can regale me with the tale behind his name," he ordered seriously as he held his baby close to him.

Derek grabbed Sir Wigglebutt's carrier and made a and dash to the vet's clinic. According to Derek he had behaved beautifully. He had fleas, which were taken care of at the clinic, and was underweight, but otherwise was in fine shape for a stray. He had his first round of shots and a follow-up appointment was made.

"Good, welcome to the family. Now, Papa, I fully understand the Fluffer part of his name. He is the fluffiest orange and white kitten I have ever seen. He's gorgeous. I would have thought someone would snatch him up, such a long haired beauty. However, why did you call him a nutter?" he asked as the two kittens sniffed and hissed at each other.

"Because he jumped me and rode on my shoulder through the store and all the way home. Who does that to a werewolf, except an insane cat and he is definitely a boy. Hence, Mr. FlufferNutter," he replied logically.

Stiles laughed and startled their kittens. "So, are you ready to come out of the closet yet?"

The werewolf stood there looking lost and confused. "I never hid that I was bisexual and whenever we got together, I happily tell the people who hit on me that I am with the world's most perfect man. I would say that I am pretty out closet."

The human sighed at his words, "I meant the kitten lover closet. You adore Sir Wigglebutt so much that you picked up a brother for him or do you still want a large dog?'

Derek sighed at his lover's new question. "Do you know how embarrassing it is for an Alpha werewolf to love a kitten so much that you allow it to dominate you?"

He had to laugh at the question and answered the question with some well known logic. " _You_ do not choose a cat, the cat chooses you, and you should consider yourself lucky. Now, have you been converted to the kitten side? Are you willing to come out of the kitten closet now?"

"Do you think that they would ride on my back if I went full wolf?" he asked with a smile while playing with said kittens.

Message received. He wasn't ready to come out of the closet, yet. There still time and hope for him. Especially when he wants to prance around with his fur babies on his back. He'll give in soon enough.

Three days later, when Stiles returned home from work, he had to smile and snap pictures of his three favorite fur balls sleeping together. Derek in wolf form was curled proactively around Sir Wigglebutt and Mr. FlufferNutter would be the perfect family picture for this year's digital Christmas cards.

-fin-


End file.
